degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Sean-Emma Relationship
The long term on-and-off relationship between Sean Cameron and Emma Nelson is known as Semma (Se'''an/'E'''mma'). It began in the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview Emma developed a crush on Sean in the Season 1 episode Eye of the Beholder. They began dating in Friday Night, but broke up in Under Pressure, when Sean pushed Emma onto the ground while she was trying to break up a fight between him and Jimmy. They got back together in White Wedding (2),' '''but broke up again in the 'Season 3' episode 'Gangsta, Gangsta due to Sean's behavior. When Sean returns from Wasaga Beach in '''Season 6, the two rekindle their love, but it ends in Don't You Want Me (2) when Sean leaves for the army. In Everything She Wants, Sean appears one last time to say goodbye to Emma, and her family before he is shipped off to Afghanistan, and they take their final picture together. Season 1 In Eye of the Beholder, Emma has her eye on Sean, the cute yet seemingly troubled kid who has just transfered back to Degrassi. Emma notices Sean eating by himself at lunch. Later, Emma notices Sean in class. Later that night, Emma attends the school dance alone. Emma is waiting in line to pay when she notices Sean put his money on the table and enters the school dance. Emma notices Sean standing alone at the dance before Sean gets into a fight with Jimmy. Emma sees Mr. Raditch approaching and boldly asks Sean if he'd like to dance with her to save him and Jimmy getting into trouble or worse, to which he says yes too. Sean takes Emma by the hand and leads her onto the dance floor and they then share a dance together. In Parents' Day, Emma writes a paper, that gets entered in The Degrassi Grapevine, about how N.A.K. is using their platform to advertise irrelevent products, and only reporting on one side of a story. Sean's brother protests against Emma's protest. Later, Emma and Sean instant message each other in the computer lab at school, and joke about the incident ending with him admiring what she did. In The Mating Game, Emma and Toby are working on a project together. She is oblivious to Toby's crush on her because of her own crush on Sean. Emma is supposed to meet Toby at Manny's house to complete their project but she suddenly remembers that she promised to help Sean with his project. She stays after school to work with Sean and sparks begin to fly between them, unaware that she has hurt Toby's feelings. In Coming of Age, Sean is shocked yet impressed when Emma stands up to J.T., Toby, and the rest of the giggling class, about her period. In Friday Night, Sean asks Emma to hang out with him on Friday night, however, she isn't sure whether to interpret it as just friends hanging out or a date, considering that Sean barely answered her with anything more than a "yah." In an effort to get his attention, Emma makes Sean her sole target during a game of dodge ball in gym class. Later on, Paige, whom sees that Emma's crush on Sean is "more obvious than Heather Sinclair's bargain basement nose-job," assures Emma that Sean was, in fact, asking her out on a date. Later in media immersion class, Emma and Sean are instant messaging each other. Emma asks Sean what's going on and Sean thinks he hates her, Emma asks why he would think that and Sean says she tried to kill him in dodgeball, Emma then says sorry and Sean asks if they will still hangout and Emma says yes and Sean says he will pick her up at her house. Later, Emma is getting ready for her date with Spike helping her and she tells her about her first date. Emma then gets excited when Sean knocks on the door and Emma comes over then Spike gets a quick photo of Emma and Sean. Their date is borderline disastrous but Emma is relieved to know that Sean wants to keep seeing her. In Cabaret, Emma takes part in the cabaret and does an interpretive dance to symbolize illegal poaching of endangered animals. She asks Sean to participate in the dance with her, but he refuses, saying that he does not dance and doesn't want to wear a leotard. Seeing this as an opportunity to impress Emma, Toby agrees to helps her. When they are made fun of during their performance, Sean defends Emma and tells everyone to "Shut up and let them dance." much to her joy. After performing, Emma thanks Sean for defending her and kisses him on the cheek, leaving Toby crushed. In Under Pressure, Emma heads over to Sean's house to study before the Media Immersion final. At random, Sean's brother thanks Emma for being a good influence on Sean, especially because of what Sean has been through. Emma asks Sean later what his brother meant by this. Sean regretfully tells her how he got into a fight a while back at Wasaga by causing a kid to become deaf. Sean is stressed out over exams, especially over his media immersion online test. Pessimistic and downhearted, Sean is convinced that he failed it. The pressure gets to Sean when rude (yet trivial) comments from Jimmy enrages him. Truthfully, Sean and Jimmy have had conflict with each other all school year, so the two of them ultimately agree to fight after school. Emma comes and tries to stop the fight. Already angry and riled, Sean pushes Emma to the ground when she attempts to break up the brawl. He instantly regrets what he did, but Emma, stunned, runs away before he has a chance to apologize. Sean comes to school the next day with some good news and bad news - Sean actually passed his final exam, but Emma doesn't accept his apology and breaks up with him, ending their first relationship. In Jagged Little Pill, Ashley Kerwin hosts a house party which J.T. and Toby invite Sean to. J.T. brings an ecstasy pill to the party, which Ashley ultimately gets a hold of, when Sean switches it for a vitamin pill. J.T. had intentions of getting a newly single Emma together with Toby, so he plans to use Sean for tips on how to be a "bad boy," thinking that it will impress Emma. Sean, on the other hand, is under the impression that Emma is aware that he will be at the party and he sees it as a chance to win her back. Emma finally shows up, accompanied by Manny and Liberty. Unfortunately, when Emma sees Sean, she begins to walk away, telling him to leave her alone as he begs her to talk to him. Sean is hurt, to the point of tears, and Ashley (who was under the influence of the drug) notices. A private conversation and mutual comforting in Ashley's bedroom ultimately leads to Sean and Ashley making out. Moments later, Emma is sitting outside of the house crying as Toby apologizes to her for inviting Sean. Suddenly, Sean walks out of the house and sees Emma in tears. Emma turns away from him and cries onto Toby's shoulder. Equally as sad as she is, Sean goes home. Season 2 On their first day of Grade 8 in When Doves Cry (1), Emma avoided looking at Sean when he arrived to class late as she was still uncomfortable about their breakup, and what he did with Ashley. In When Doves Cry (2), Sean realizes that his new friend Craig Manning is being physically abused by his father Albert Manning, so he runs to Emma's house to tell her that they must get Craig before he runs away to British Columbia. Emma and Sean then race to Craig's stepfather Joey Jeremiah and tell them what they've discovered about him being abused at home. In White Wedding (1), Spike and Snake's wedding is approaching and Manny takes it upon herself to invite Sean, who still has feelings for Emma after his failed attempt in starting a relationship with Ashley. Although Emma clearly still has feelings for him too, she scolds Manny for playing matchmaker and orders her to uninvite him. Regretfully, Manny informs Sean that he's not invited to the wedding. In White Wedding (2), Following the revelation of Spike's pregnancy, she and Snake have a fight on the eve of their wedding. Emma goes out her way to make things right; her first step is to apologize to Sean and personally invite him to the wedding (that is if the wedding takes place). Fortunately, Spike and Snake make up and commence to get married. Later on at the reception, a slow song entitled "Just Jane" plays and everyone but Emma seems to have found someone to dance with. Suddenly, Emma sees Sean standing alone from a distance and she approaches him. After exchanging a few words, Sean and Emma dance together and share their first kiss. In Message in a Bottle, Emma and Sean are together again, so Snake and Spike insist that Sean to come over for dinner as Emma's boyfriend. Sean is, once again, struggling with his lack of self-confidence which makes him turn to alcohol. When he misinterprets a generous offer from Spike as a degrading comment, he angrily accuses her of viewing him as a lowly "welfare case" and leaves. Concerned, Emma follows Sean to Jimmy's house. Sean and Jimmy had dissolved their feud earlier in the episode, so Jimmy invited Sean to his party. However, Sean ruins his friendship with Jimmy and almost ruins his relationship with Emma when he is caught stealing Jimmy's parents' alcohol. After Jimmy orders a drunken Sean to get out, Emma calls her mother to come pick them up. Back at school, Sean is ashamed of his actions, so he tries to avoid Emma. However, she refuses to leave him alone and they begin to talk. Emma assures him that although she's disappointed in him, she still likes him. Relieved, Sean tells that he likes her too. In Fight for Your Right, after school, Sean walks Emma home and tells her that if she doesn't like the Cafe's food then to just not eat it. Emma explains that that isn't the point, that it's more about the fact that none of them know what they're actually eating when they choose to eat GM foods. Sean remarks that he usually doesn't care about causes like this, but it seems like Emma really has something important to say. Emma agrees and Sean reminds her not to back down for what she believes in before he gives her a kiss on the check and leaves for home. Season 3 In Gangsta, Gangsta, it's been quite a while since Sean and Emma have spent some quality time together since the arrival of her newborn brother and the revelation of Snake's cancer. When Sean asks Emma to come over his place, she agrees only to find out from Snake that he is going to need her to babysit Jack. This frustrates both Sean and Emma. Also, Sean witnesses Jay, Towerz and Alex breaking into a vending machine for which Mr. Raditch questions Sean about later, thinking that he was the possible culprit in which he did take food but didn't break into the machine. Vexed, Sean confronts Jay outside for almost getting him in trouble for something he didn't do. Jay mocks Sean in return and it leads to a fist fight between the two boys. However, Sean and Jay manage to make peace shortly after the fight and quickly become friends due to a mutual understanding of each other. Not having as much time to spend with Emma as he used to, Sean easily finds himself as a member of Jay's crew, much to Emma's surprise. In an effort to spend time with Sean, Emma invites him to join her (and the rest of the Environmental Club) in cleaning up litter in the ravine. Although it isn't Sean's idea of fun, he agrees to join Emma for which Jay teases him about. Sometime during the clean-up project in the ravine, Sean initiates a kiss with Emma. She's resistant at first but suddenly relaxes and gives in. The romantic moment is cut short when Kendra catches them making out. Embarrassed, Emma pulls away, stating that she doesn't want anyone else to see them. Back in the school, Emma sees that Sean is upset with her which leads to an argument. Sean complains that Emma doesn't want to have fun anymore and hardly has time for him anymore. When Emma reminds him that it's because Snake has cancer, Sean replies "Yeah, I heard" rather insensitively. At this point, Sean clearly prefers to spend time with Jay because he is "fun." Emma calls Sean pathetic, angering him. Sean joins Jay later, distracting the janitors so they can find something to steal. They ultimately decide to steal Snake's laptop. The next day at school, Emma approaches Sean to apologize about their fight but Sean is still angry with her and he states that he has nothing to say to her. Heartbroken, Emma walks away, realizing that Sean has broken up with her. Later on, Emma sees Snake, who's upset about his missing laptop. While Snake is questioning his own responsibility, Emma sees Sean walking past from a distance and grows suspicious. In Against All Odds, Emma decides it's time to move on in matters of the heart when she finds out that Sean has already found another girlfriend. Emma soon finds herself attracted to the smart, upbeat Chris Sharpe and it is clear that he likes her as well. Emma is skeptical about moving on until Manny informs her of a rave that Chris and his cousin will be DJing at. However, when Emma finds out that Chris is already dating someone, she quickly breaks it off before anything serious happened. In This Charming Man, Emma is now seeing Chris, who recently broke up with his girlfriend. she catches him making out with Amy much to her jealousy, She'll do whatever it takes to make him pay, even if it means jeopardizing her relationship with Chris. Emma is sure (though she lacks proof) that Sean and his crew have been stealing various items from the school, including Snake's laptop. While on a date with Chris at The Dot, Emma catches them stealing candy and she quickly snitches on them even when Chris advises her not to. The next day, Emma sees Sean carrying a box at school and decides to confront him. Annoyed, Sean shows her that the box is for his auto-shop class and he isn't carrying any stolen items in it. He also adds that he's sorry about their break up but Emma needs to mind her own business when it comes to Jay or Amy. This brief dispute only drives Emma to sabotage Sean even more. So, she asks Chris to join her in talking to Mr. Raditch about Sean's crew being the possible ''culprits behind the stolen items at school. However, Chris is disappointed in Emma when she goes on to lie, stating that she and Chris actually saw Sean loading some equipment into Jay's car. Later on, Emma watches the police search Jay's car only to find nothing in there. It becomes obvious to Sean at that very moment that Emma is the anonymous tipper. He commences to tell Emma off when Mr. Raditch asks him if he has something to say. When Sean responds by telling the principal to go to hell, he is subsequently punished with Saturday detention. Emma smiles to herself as she is pleased to see Sean in trouble; she even brags to Chris about it shortly after. However, Chris isn't amused and he tells Emma to stop wasting his time because she clearly isn't over Sean. Luckily, Emma is able to save her relationship with Chris for the time being after she apologizes and explains to him why she's feeling so vindictive towards Sean. Season 4 In 'Mercy Street, Sean shows his displeasure of Emma rallying the whole school against Rick. In Time Stands Still (2), Rick Murray has been pushed over the edge due to constant bullying and he shot Jimmy Brooks under the false impression that the latter was responsible for the humiliating prank that Rick endured. Emma contributed to Rick's anger when she rejected his advances earlier that day, so he seeks her out as his next target. When Rick finds Emma in the hallway, she's accompanied by Sean and Toby. Emma is frightened as Rick approaches her with the gun while Sean and Toby attempt to calm him down. Sean begs Rick to put the gun down but Rick sees no point in it, so he aims it at Emma. Sean rushes forward and tries to wrestle the gun out of Rick's hand, causing it to go off. As a result, Rick is accidentally killed. Emma and Toby witness the entire scuffle in mere horror. In Back In Black, in the aftermath of the shooting, Emma sees Sean at school, hugs him and thanks him repeatedly for saving her life as she cried her eyes out. However, Sean slowly pushes her away as he is already overwhelmed with the guilt of killing Rick Murray, even though it was far from intentional. As an outlet for his bottled up pain, Sean invites Jay, Emma and his then girlfriend Ellie Nash on a drive to Wasaga where he heatedly confronts the parents he feels abandoned by. At some point, when the four of them head to the beach, Sean is nearly attacked by Tyler Bishop, the same guy that he deafened in a fight several years ago. Sean can't seem to contain his emotions much longer which gets him into a verbal fight with Ellie, who was trying hard to get Sean to open up to her about what happened. Sean nearly loses his mind when he hops on a jet ski and falls off; he would have drowned had Tyler (of all people) not came to his rescue. Sitting side by side in the sand, Sean and Emma have a heart-to-heart talk. He gives Emma a sincere apology for everything he put her through the previous year, for which he is forgiven. Later on, Sean returns to his parents' house and finally releases his pain by crying his eyes out and admitting the remorse he feels over Rick's death. This ultimately leads to Sean's decision to stay with his parents which breaks Ellie's heart. Emma appears sad as well but she understands. After hugging his friend, Jay starts to drive off with Ellie and Emma in the car. Sean and Emma tearfully stare at each other as Jay's car drives away. The final scene of this episode is possibly foreshadowing the reunion of Sean and Emma in season six. Season 6 In '''Here Comes Your Man (1), Sean is back in town with Jay as his roommate. Sean still has feelings for Emma but she's already in a relationship with Peter Stone. At first, Peter doesn't see Sean as a threat. On the contrary, he looks up to Sean, especially when he introduces Peter to a new street-racing hobby. However, things start to look suspicious when Emma finds it hard to resist Sean. Sean and Emma end up making out in his car one day, while Peter is attempting to call her, which she ignores. In Here Comes Your Man (2), When Emma tells Manny about kissing Sean, Manny is disappointed. Even though Manny still doesn't like Peter, she feels that the it's the principle that applies; it is wrong to cheat on one's partner at the end of the day. Sean is guilt ridden about Peter who is, at this point, trying to emulate his style of dress and his walk. However, Sean continues to pursue Emma, even buying her earrings. Emma is feeling torn in between two guys she really cares about, her ex and her current boyfriend. The confusion of the dilemma leads Emma to tell Peter that she needs space. Peter instantly assumes that she wants to break up and he realizes that Sean has something to do with it. Jealous and angry, Peter abuses his mother Ms. Hatzilakos' position as principal to open Sean's locker and frame him for possession of marijuana. Sean is subsequently expelled when Ms. Hatzilakos discovers a bag of weed in his locker, following an anonymous tip, Things get complicated between Sean and Emma when the latter starts to believe that Sean could, in fact, be a drug dealer, especially if he was able to afford the expensive earrings that he tried to give her. Offended by Emma's lack of trust in him, Sean furiously tells her to "Go to hell." Sean is quite sure that Peter is responsible for the marijuana found in his locker, so he challenges him to a street race to settle their rising dispute there he admits he did plant the weed using Sean's locker combination in which he got access from via Daphne. Peter accepts the challenge and the two boys commence to race. Just as Sean appeared to be winning, he suddenly hits a jogger with his car by accident. Sean, Peter and Jay call an ambulance for the injured gentleman. After that, Sean takes Jay's advice to flee the scene considering that Peter is still a minor while Sean is eighteen, which could mean serious jail time on his behalf. It turns out, however, that the man has survived. Later on, Emma heads downstairs to her room and sees an emotional Sean sitting on her bed. He apologetically begs for Emma's help, stating that she is the only one who cares about him. Sadly, Emma tells him that she doesn't care and advises him to turn himself in. Moments later, Sean is arrested and taken away by the police, sobbing. In True Colours, Emma at first is happy Sean is in jail for crime. Peter, on the other hand, was given a much lighter punishment due to his age and his father's connections with several law enforcement officials. Emma briefly visits Sean at the courthouse and they hug; Sean relishes her perfume scent whereas Peter despises it. After having a conversation with Jay, Emma decides to do whatever it takes to get Sean out of jail as soon as possible. After discussing ideas with Liberty about a masquerade dance, Emma decides to raise money by selling raffle tickets to find pay for a lawyer. Meanwhile, Peter leaves a mask for Emma in her locker. Taking it as a sweet gesture, Emma doesn't even question how Peter got into her locker in the first place until Manny brings it to her attention. It doesn't take Emma long to figure out that Peter was the one who planted the drugs in Sean's locker. Disgusted and furious, Emma confronts Peter, demands a confession from him and ends their relationship. The next day, Emma visits Sean in jail again, informing him that she couldn't raise enough money to get him a lawyer. The good news, however, is that Snake has found a decent public defender who is willing to work on Sean's case and broke it off with Peter. Therefore, Sean is coming close to a release date which inevitably brings him and Emma closer, she also apologizes for accusing Sean of selling drugs and not being there for him when he really needed her but Sean is happy she's there for him now. In Crazy Little Thing Called Love, Emma and Sean reunite when Sean is released from jail. The two of them are happy to finally be together again, thus making their third relationship official. Spike and Snake allow Sean to stay at their home until he gets back on his feet. He is overjoyed and grateful to Emma for helping him get out of jail and he is also very thankful to Jay for helping him get a job as a mechanic. However, Sean is bound to discover an ugly secret between his girlfriend and his best friend. One night, Spinner leaves The Dot open an hour longer so that Sean and Emma could enjoy a romantic date together in private. While they were on their date, Sean tells Emma how perfect she is and how lucky he is to have her in his life. Emma, however, is feeling guilty about the secret she is keeping from Sean; therefore, she is feeling as though she doesn't deserve the pedestal that Sean is placing her on. Nonetheless, they enjoy their date but Sean takes a mental note of the suspicious vibe that Emma was giving off. The next day at work, Sean tells Jay about the awkwardness that Emma was displaying on their date and he asks him if something bad has happened to her. Jay hesitates and decides to tell Sean the truth, if he can handle it. Sean claims that he could handle the truth, so Jay confesses that Emma has performed oral sex on him two years ago while Sean was in Wasaga. Unsurprisingly, Sean is shocked and furious at the revelation and this leads him to act out in many ways when his temper gets the best of him. First, he confronts Emma at Degrassi and angrily expresses his hurt over what she did with Jay. Second, he gets into a nearly violent altercation with Jay at work. Lastly, Sean takes his frustrations out on a customer by being rude and even attempts to get in said customer's face for calling him out on his attitude. Sean is overwhelmed with rage and disappointment; so he makes a rash decision to quit his job and move back to Wasaga. While he is packing his belongings, he gets into another heated argument with Emma at her house; Sean can't seem to get over what he heard. He refuses to accept that Emma's brief fling with Jay took place while Sean was away(over a year after their last breakup) and that Emma is only human and should be expected to make mistakes as such, and Sean begins to blame everyone else around him for his problems which Emma calls him out on. Sean leaves and makes it all the way to the bus station before he realizes that he is walking out on something good. Moments later, Emma finds Sean in her basement bedroom. Both of them are in tears as Sean apologizes for the way he behaved, promises to get his job back, get his G.E.D, and begs Emma not to give up on him, even if it means "calling him on his crap" when necessary. Emma agrees to give him another chance as long as he learns how to "save himself from himself ''sometimes." Deeply emotional, Sean and Emma reconcile with a kiss. In' What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), Sean and Emma accompany Manny to a local venue to watch Craig-whom was back in town for a visit-perform on stage. Later on, Emma gives Manny advise on her relationship problems with Craig seeing as how she could relate with the issues she's had with Sean. Unaware of the details of the problem (Craig's drug habit), Emma comforts Manny and tells her that "if she likes the guy, she'll take the flaws" as true love is hard enough to find as it is. In Rock This Town, Sean and Emma have plans to make love for the first time while Emma's parents are away for the weekend. However, Manny's sudden desire to throw a house party interferes with their plans. Although the party was supposed to be a small birthday get-together for Liberty, the truth is that Manny needed something fun to get her mind off of her recent breakup with Craig. The party gets wild and out of hand, especially when troublemakers, Johnny DiMarco and Drake Lempkey, from Degrassi's rival school, decide to crash the party. At some point during the party, Sean and (a very drunk) Emma sneak away to proceed with their plan to have sex. Suddenly, their plan is put on hold again when Emma begins to vomit from excessive alcohol consumption. As if the night couldn't get any worse, J.T. Yorke is stabbed to death by Drake Lempkey. Later on, Sean and Emma, along with Liberty, Manny and Toby, huddle together at the hospital, mourning the loss of their good friend. In '''Love My Way, it becomes apparent that Sean and Emma are having sex when Snake sees the latter purchasing contraceptives at the drug store. This creates a brief problem between stepfather and stepdaughter but it is quickly resolved as Snake starts to accept that Emma is growing up. In Don't You Want Me (1), Emma is saddened when she finds out that Sean has applied for the military and will be leaving shortly. However, there is an obstacle that could possibly keep them together; Emma thinks she's pregnant. Sean is clearly disappointed when he hears the news but he vows to be there for her, nonetheless. In Don't You Want Me (2), after Emma takes a pregnancy test and it shows up negative, Sean is relieved. Still, Emma is questioning the accuracy of the test as she's been having a few pregnancy symptoms. So, she confides in Spike, who is disappointed yet clearly supportive. Suddenly, Emma heads into the bathroom and sees that her period has arrived, thus confirming that she isn't pregnant after all. Although she wants to stay connected to Sean in some way, she is relieved to know that she isn't having a baby. Sean and Emma cherish the last few moments the two will have together as a couple, before he leaves for the army. Season 7 In Everything She Wants, Sean appears one last time to say goodbye to Emma and her family before he is shipped off to Afghanistan. While Sean is helping Snake get back into shape, it is revealed that he is scared to death of going to war. However, Sean musters up all the courage he could to proceed with his upcoming soldier duties. Even though Emma has started a new relationship with Damian Hayes, it is clear that Sean will always be special to her and presumably, the feeling is mutual. Sean is last seen on the show standing beside Emma and taking a picture with her. Degrassi Minis In Don't You Forget About Me, Jay opens his shirt, revealing a tattoo that says, "Alex", and asks Sean if he still has his, to which he says yes. Jay says at least no one can mistake Sean's supposed "Ellie" tattoo for a guy's name, which can be done with the name Alex. He tells Sean that as long as he has that tattoo he won't be gone for long. Jay leaves, and Sean pulls down his shirt, revealing that his tattoo actually says "Emma" instead of "Ellie". In What if Emma Was Jay and Jay Was Emma, Sean yells out Emma's name to her and Jay. She greets him as, "Hey, babe. Where have you been hiding?", and he blames her for giving him a social disease, while sporting the hook-up bracelets. Emma retorts that he enjoyed every minute of it, which leaves Sean with no reply, showing he did therefore enjoy it. In Sean in Prison, in prison, Sean writes in his journal that when he gets out of jail, he is going to open an auto shop, and isn't going to mess around anymore. He pulls out a photo of Emma from his journal and stares at it, saying that he is going to do better and that things will be different. While he is still looking at the photo of Emma, the lights shut off in his cell, as it was time for bed. In I'm a Degrassi, I'm an Instant Star, when Emma attempts to bring out Degrassi's hot boys as well, intending for Sean to come out, but instead Derek and Danny arrive and grab her arms. She asks where Sean is, and they respond he is playing ball and sent them instead. In Party Etiquette, Sean is seen searching for Emma at a house party. Manny and Jay try to keep him away from her as they are scared he will find out the truth. Ellie runs into Sean and begins to kiss him after saying "Remember me, we lived together!", drunkenly. Emma comes into the room, sees it, and freaks out. Sean pulls away and starts yelling at Ellie and apologizes to Emma. Emma says she doesn't care because she is dating Damian Hayes who comes up to kiss her. Sean wants to fight Damian, but Emma says it won't matter because she will always love Damian. Sean is left heartbroken. In Back to Degrassi, in the past, Emma comments to her younger self that she should have stuck with Sean. When she returns to the present, Emma is amazed to see Sean, who greets her. She approaches her and kisses him, and Sean comments that he'll have to go on leave more often. He tells her they need to leave since their kids are waiting, and Sean says that they're cooking dinner with Spike, which was supposed to be a surprise. Emma asks what happened to Liberty, and Sean comments that the prime minister is probably in her ivory tower somewhere. He tries to leave with her, but Emma refuses to go with him, because it would compromise her beliefs of fighting the system, while if she went with him, she would be a stay at home mother, raising her children. Emma now sees that her future with Sean is not one that she would want, and she jumps back into the past to the point where she was talking to her younger self again. When her younger self is asking if she has an activist boyfriend, older Emma now tells herself to give it time, as she'd see for herself. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Friday Night (111) **Broke Up: Under Pressure (114) ***Reason: Sean pushed Emma while in a fight with Jimmy Brooks. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: White Wedding (2) (213) **Broke Up: Gangsta Gangsta (306) ***Reason: Sean began hanging out with Jay, and Emma didn’t approve. *Third Relationship: **Start Up: Crazy Little Thing Called Love (608) **Broke Up: Everything She Wants (721) ***Reason: Sean went to army training, and Emma was dating Damian. Rival Relationships *Emma-Toby Friendship *Sean-Amy Relationship *Emma-Chris Relationship *Peter-Emma Relationship *Jay-Emma Friendship *Damian-Emma Relationship Quotes *Emma: Do you...wanna dance?" (First line to Sean) *Sean: "Yeah, sure." (First line to Emma) *Sean: "Nothing could replace the real thing..." *Sean: "Emma!" Emma: "Hey, babe. Where have you been hiding?" Sean: "Don't 'Hey, babe' me! You gave me a social disease!" Emma: "And if I recall, you loved every minute of it." - What if Emma Was Jay and Jay Was Emma *Peter: "It's just a little fun. What do you have against that?" Emma: "Nothing. I'm all about fun. In fact, if fun were people, I would be China." Sean: (smiles) "Okay..." - Here Comes Your Man (1) *Sean: "I thought maybe we could, uh, get a new photo, of us." (Last line to Emma) Trivia *Sean is eight months older than Emma: he was born in October 1988 while she was born in June 1989. *They had a pregnancy scare. *Emma lost her virginity to Sean. **Sean most likely lost his virginity to Emma. *Sean saved Emma's life in Time Stands Still (2). *They shared their first on-screen kiss at Snake and Spike's wedding in White Wedding (2). *Sean was Emma's first real boyfriend. *Emma cheated on Peter Stone with Sean before she officially broke up with him in True Colours. *Sean was Emma's first kiss and first date. *They were each other's first dance. *This relationship is often compared to Eclare and Camaya. *This ship is favored by the show's executive producer, Stephen Stohn. *They are the first couple to deal with a pregnancy scare. The second was Sav and Anya and the third was Dave and Alli. *They both wore braces. *They are/were both friends with Manny Santos, J.T. Yorke (until his death) and Toby Isaacs. *Their mutual friend Manny had a conflict with Sean's other ex-girlfriend Ellie Nash. *Emma was friends with Sean's former friend Craig Manning. **They were the first people to discover that Craig's father Albert Manning beat him. **They both attended his father's funeral in Tears Are Not Enough (2). *Sean's last line was said to Emma. ("I thought maybe we could, uh, get a new photo, of us.") *In It Goes There: Degrassi's Most Talked About Moments, Miriam McDonald said that this was her favorite relationship. *Sean's elder brother Tracker Cameron initially disliked Emma but became fond of her over time as he believed that she was a good influence on Sean. Gallery 6433.png 104 Eye of the Beholder 057.jpg 105 Parents Day 145.jpg 54v.PNG 104 Eye of the Beholder 058.jpg emma and sean 03.jpg IfYouLeave-3.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 148.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 149.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 151.jpg 105 Parents Day 064.jpg 105 Parents Day 110.jpg 105 Parents Day 112.jpg 105 Parents Day 117.jpg 105 Parents Day 136.jpg 105 Parents Day 137.jpg 106 The Mating Game 124.jpg 106 The Mating Game 128.jpg 108 Secrets and Lies 021.jpg 108 Secrets and Lies 022.jpg 105 004.jpg 178036.jpg 222.PNG 2223.PNG Emma Sean Last Scene 721.jpg Emmaseanxca.jpg Friday night season 1 degrassi emma and sean semma.jpg 4564er.PNG 56423.PNG 5665.PNG 7665.PNG 8797.PNG 343dsf.jpg 343dsfcvc.jpg 431.png 608 002.jpg 676fgfd.jpg Rtyc.PNG Ryt.PNG 346.jpg 546.PNG 5tr.PNG Normal 1300 1.jpg Image18ds.jpg S6TrueColours-3.jpg S6TrueColours-4.jpg S6TrueColours-7.jpg S6TrueColours-8.jpg 1135.jpg 564.PNG 7684.PNG sean and emma 02.jpg 111 002.jpg Date3.png 625x416-semma.jpg 34453.PNG 657658.PNG 2333.png 33436.PNG Normal crazyier.jpg 89jhkn.jpg 545f.png 897h.png emma sean.jpg 33e.jpg 4353ew.jpg 1085_1.jpg seanemmanb.jpg Jagged Little Pill 11.png Jagged Little Pill 64.png Jagged Little Pill 65.png Jagged Little Pill 66.png Season-6-degrassi-911436 535 330.jpg EmmaSeanny.PNG Seannyemmalicous.PNG 12-12.jpg 03-12.jpg Semma.jpg Semma!.jpg Friday night season 1 degrassi emma and sean semma.jpg 167px-Normal_1300_1.jpg Seam.jpg tumblr_l6qiygyQtY1qc1tpr.jpg tumlr_l6qj8u2RJy1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6i79nveps1qc1tpr.jpg emann.jpg tumblr_l4i35te2fw1qc1tpr.jpg firstdate.jpg tumblr_m55n1dciTF1qc1tpr.jpg coote.jpg Emany.jpg Evryone.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s4-group (1).jpg degrassi-next-generation27.jpg tumblr_mb3bc4lI7V1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mb3bd0f4qg1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mc3umwWc1l1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mc3unasjP11qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mc3v2lDtXn1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc41dv159j1qcsv8zo1 500.jpg EmmaSeannMannyPeter.jpg tumblr_l7mwhoXBkG1qc1tpr.jpg ImagesCAZFCDFI.jpg MIAB1.15.jpg tumblr_m55n2bVVJu1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m55n730UXt1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m55namyKtB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m55naxjrSx1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m693blNLxp1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l4r3lblrRv1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m55n2ts2ko1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m55nbmeOxc1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m55ngfhorM1qc1tpr.jpg Normal cap0114.jpg Normal cap0113.jpg Normal 1525 1.jpg 404 004.jpg tumblr_m1xgoxX3FY1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m1xgpuCHu01qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m1xgtfRgOs1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m1xgwvQs741qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m2jfgeEShv1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m2jftvK4Y91qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_m2jfxqFdyz1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m1xgnvBpbg1qc1tpr.jpg 178121.jpg Semma deleted scene (2).jpg 4564er.PNG 5643.PNG Sc5.PNG 1x09 11.png 1x09 12.png SeanEmma-FirstDance.jpg|Emma and Sean's first dance. Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg Sean Emma Peter.jpg Degrassi_S6.jpg Backinblack (8).png Backinblack (5).png Backinblack (1).png Under Pressure (13).png Under Pressure (11).png Under Pressure (7).png Under Pressure (5).png 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg Urps (10).png Kuikj.png Hgghg.png Msiab (6).png Msiab (4).png 2346098762345675e.jpg MannyEmmaDPE.jpg SellievsSemma.jpg ImagesCAHU0M2B.jpg 106 The Mating Game 026.jpg 1x09 10.png Fkalskafl.png 111 003.jpg 111 001.jpg Date4.png 30.png Emma-sean1.png 677.PNG Crazylittlething.jpg Uoiuoujopygh8.jpg 54645.JPG Imagesr3q.jpg Stacey farber tumblr lxdCOW8u.sized2.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Season1-9.jpg Season1-2.jpg Manny-Sean.PNG 1x09 09.png Wdc20185.jpg Wdc20179.jpg EmJ2.jpg EmJ.jpg Sean-liberty-emma.png Emma-sean.png Emma-sean2.png Emma-bird-shit.png Emma-sean-pic.png Sean-emma1.png Media-immersion-class.png Sean-drake.png Sean-emma2.png Tracker-sean-emma.png MIAB1.01.jpg MIAB1.03.jpg 216 001.jpg Msiab (8).png Degrassi The Next Generation, Season 1.jpg Season1.jpg 20140403 C8570 PHOTO EN 38816.jpg Emma-sean-end-credits.png Sean-emma (1).png Tumblr m7du0gwfp01qc1tpr.jpg Smilingbusstop.gif SeanEmma.png 6564.jpg 8976.PNG 8766788.PNG 62233.png Crazy1.jpg 4564545.JPG Sean-emma-manny.png Untitled 17.png Rtyrr.jpg Rtf.jpg Ertefff.jpg 1123 1.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg 232fds.jpg Gangsta, Gangsta Image 3.jpg Gangsta, Gangsta Image 4.jpg Gangsta, Gangsta Image 5.jpg Utr.PNG Season2fullcast.gif Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 4 Category:Conflicts